Galatic War--Book 1
by TheepicGam3r00
Summary: Hi, this is my first story, so it might not be good. Some credit goes to shadow ninja 022, who helped me a little bit. Disclaimer: I dont own the rghts to Mass Effect


EPILOGE

Mara Ruth Luminos age 17 Race Asari

Kira Mundas age 18 Race Human

We lost everything after the enslavers raided our colony. They had killed our family's and almost captured us but luckily we had escaped. The soldiers came in and stopped them from destroying colony. The soldiers told us to wait until their commanding officer could speak with us. We waited in silence as a tall broad man with a scar on his right cheek greeted us.

He said," Hello, my name is commander Shepard. I am the commanding officer of this platoon. Apparently, half of your colony had been destroyed. We don't know if there are any other survivors lived. I need to know your guys's names and tell us if you know any other people on the other side the town."

"Hey my name is Kira Mundas and the only people I know on the other side of town is Keith Ramiraz who is a town trader who knew my family well"

"Hi, my name is Mara, and the only people I knew on the other side of town was Walters Hugh, a food trader, and Jack Garren, a big family friend of mine"

He then said "We will begin to search for the other people on the other side of town just wait here"

While we waited, we approached by a tan women who had black hair and brown eyes. She had said that she was here to watch over us and protect us. Her name was Ashley Williams. Apparently, she is a lieutenant commander. After an hour or so of waiting the commander came back with some horrible news.

"We did a quick sweep on the other side of town and it wasn't pretty. Their was decapitated corpses on the streets. When we arrived at the food market, I saw body parts all over the place. We went to the residence area, and their was dead silence. I think the slavers took everyone there. They burned down the buildings. I'm afraid to say what we found in those buildings. I have to say, you guys were really, REALLY, lucky." After the day ended we were taken away from the colony and sent to an orphanage on earth. *********

Two years later...

Kira finally turned eighteen and became my legal guardian we got out of orphanage. We decided to join up with the army on earth, and went to a academy in Washington D.C. in the United States. We had to travel across the Atlantic, since we were held in Britain, since it was more peaceful at the time.

It took us about a month or so to make it to our landing port in Maryland. We were then directed to our university in D.C. We ended up at the university, which was named the Academy of Wilson Grant. I went to the biotics training area, where we were taught how to use our powers and also increased our knowledge of the world of biotics. Kira, however, was interested in the vanguard section, where she was taught all her skills and some basic biotics for her training skills.

Our training went on for a while. We had both started to become more smarter and learn how to use and master our skills better. But the training wasn't over yet. We were only nearing our finals. It was in fall that Kira took her finals. I had helped her study, but when I looked at what she had to do, I was a little nervous for her, and I did my best to help her pass so we could go on to the next part of our training. Then it turned spring, and it was my finals.

After two weeks of studying everything we were taught in the biotics class, I was a nervous wreck when I stepped in the classroom to start my finals. My new friend, who was a guy named Russell, had given me a thumbs up. After the test, I was wondering and pondering on what I might've gotten wrong.

After three weeks, I gotten my results. I was so happy when I saw I got a %86.75 on my test! I told Kira, and in turn, she told me what she had gotten. She also passed! She got a higher grade than me, which I thought nice, since she was a lot more nervous than me. I had then went to go talk to my friend Russell.

"Hey Russell, what did you get in the test?"

He replied," I didn't get a good grade..."

I started to feel sorry for him, but he then continued.

"... I got THE BEST grade! I got the only %100 perfect score paper in the whole class! I'm so happy, and can't wait till my folks get here so I can tell them the great news. So, Mara, what did you get?"

I replied, " Umm... Ah... Ehem. I got a %86.75 grade. Congrats on getting a 100 score on your paper."

I was a little jealous of him, but I liked him, so I tried not to sound jealous. And whenever I try not to sound like how I feel, I get nervous. Anyways, after me and Kira said our good-byes to our teachers and friends who were unlucky with their scores, we were shipped out to the training camps.

Once we reached the training camps Mara and I got separated. I didn't really mind but Mara ended up going with that annoying guy Russell. I walked into the tent where I was suppose to be learning hand to hand combat. The instructor was a young tan man who stood at the front of the crowd. The instructor's name was apparently George he began demonstrating what we were suppose to do today. After demonstrating he told everyone to get into pairs. I looked around and saw that everyone here already had friends here because everyone was already paired. I started to feel like i was a instructor then told me to pair up with him.

After a few hours, training had ended. I then went to go talk to Mara in the other camp. She started to tell me about her day, when i noticed that she was paired up with that annyoing guy, Russell. I glare toward his direction and Mara seemed to have noticed.

Mara asked," Who are you looking at?"

I replied,"Uh... It's nothing don't worry about it"

Mara replied," Hmmm... ok, anyways, i just wanted to say that im so happy we made it this far."

After that we went our separate ways and headed to our cabins to sleep.

We trained for a couple a months, and ended up getting our badges. We're finally in the army. This is where the real story starts...

THE END til book 2


End file.
